1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal and a method for controlling thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a terminal remotely controlling an external display apparatus such as a television and a method for controlling thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in the case of a TV having various drawn-up programs and a lot of viewing channels unlike a computer having a lot of security programs in order to protect adolescent from harmful websites, the adolescents consciously or unconsciously watch indecent broadcasting programs whenever operate a remote controller in order to set channels and in addition, children who are lack in judgment are exposed to the indecent broadcasting programs in the state in which there is provided no system capable of thoroughly interrupting watching except for a warning message to limit a watching age.